In the field of display technologies, the most popular display technologies include a liquid crystal display technology and an organic light emitting diode display technology. A display panel is an important part for both of these two display technologies.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a common display panel is divided into a display area 1 and a peripheral circuit area 2 surrounding the display area 1. Display panels for the two display technologies each include an array substrate, where a plurality of pixel units are arranged in the display area 1 of the array substrate, while corresponding driving circuits are arranged in the peripheral circuit area 2 of the array substrate to drive each of the pixel units.
The peripheral circuit area in which the driving circuits are located is a nonluminous area which forms a frame of the display panel, and a size of the frame of the display panel is determined by the size of the driving circuits. With increasing requirements of users for the display technology, a need for a frameless display also grows. However, this need cannot be satisfied because of the impact of the driving circuits in the related art.